Ururu Tsumugiya
is a young girl who mostly does manual labor for Urahara Shop, as well as assists Kisuke Urahara in training Ichigo Kurosaki. Appearance Ururu wears a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo in pink print and a knee-length, pink skirt with white dots. She has purple eyes and long, black hair with a purple tint. It is parted down the middle, with two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face, opposing each other, and the rest in pigtails with pink ties. Personality Ururu is a very quiet and shy person and is very polite to those around her. Ururu seems to respond robotically when injured or when Hollows initially appear. Jinta Hanakari also mentions that she reacts to strange spiritual presences, such as those of Arrancar. During such times, Ururu seems to take on a rather simplistic view of right and wrong. She considers those that cause harm (relative to her) as enemies, and believes that enemies must be eliminated, though strangely she never attacks Jinta despite his tendency to pick on her. She and Jinta are also seen bickering a lot, usually ending with Kisuke intervening. Jinta tells her what to do, despite her being older, and she usually does it without question. She seems meek and timid, but this is at odds with her great power, which Kisuke states as "anti-Shinigami" level. Synopsis Agent of the Shinigami arc Soul Society arc After Ichigo fights Byakuya Kuchiki and loses his powers, Kisuke heals him and takes him to an underground training space. Ichigo's first task is to defeat Ururu, who holds nothing back. He manages to tap into his power and evade her attacks, which Kisuke states was the true nature of the test. Afterwards, he is put at the bottom of "shattered shaft" and his soul chain is severed. While he is undergoing Hollowfication, she and Jinta comically begin spitting on him. Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. With the appearance of the Bounts, Ururu, along with Rangiku Matsumoto, Noba, and Sado Yasutora fight Sawatari and his doll, Baura. With its ability to manipulate space, Baura swallows Ururu and Noba and Rangiku create a plan to rescue her. Sado fires a shot at Baura and manages to get the doll to cough her up. Sawatari then retreats. Ururu does not participate in the battles in Soul Society, as she is unable to cross over as a Human. Arrancar arc When Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez invades Karakura Town, he sends his Fracción to fight those with spiritual pressure, while he occupies Ichigo. Yylfordt Granz attacks Renji, who is staying with Kisuke. Ururu then sleepwalks onto the roof of the house and begins to assault Yylfordt. With a barrage of punches and kicks, she forces the Arrancar into his Resurrección state. Afterwards, he quickly disposes of Ururu, but Renji saves her in the nick of time. Powers and Abilities *'High Spiritual Power' *'Enhanced Strength': Despite her meekness and size, she is terrifyingly strong to the point of attacking with lethal punches and kicks. Just a single kick was enough to draw blood from Yylfordt Granz and force him to execute his Resurrección. *'Enhanced Speed': She can move at high speeds, catching an Arrancar off guard. *'Suspension in the Air:' Ururu has the ability to be suspended in the air while spinning like the Shinigami can, as if there is an invisible platform in the air. * Adept hand-to-hand combatant: Ururu has fought Ichigo before, using nothing other than her fighting skills, and was able to force Yylfordt Granz into his Resurrección using those same skills. *'Senren Bakusatsu Taiho:' It is a multi-barreled shoulder cannon, which can turn into a rocket launcher to deal with powerful opponents. *'Genocide Mode': When Ururu senses unusual spiritual pressure, such as an Arrancar's spiritual pressure, she will react to it by sleepwalking and will attack and assault those she perceives as threats and enemies. Appearances in Other Media In the video game Bleach: Dark Souls, Ururu is a playable character. Her move-set contains punches and kicks. For special attacks she mainly uses her Senren Bakusatsu Taiho, which can be charged. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female